Uraba
A'rab Göçebe Araplar, çölde yaşayan Araplar. Ârâb (İrb ve İrbe. C.) Hacetler. Uzuvlar. Akıllar, zekâlar. Hileler, oyunlar. Arab Ceziret-ül Arab, Şam, Hicaz, Irak, Yemen, Mısır ve Afrika'nın şimâlinde yaşayan geniş bir kavmin adı. ARAP Arap Nedir : Orta Doğu ile Kuzey Afrika'nın büyük bir bölümünde yaşayan halk ve bu halkın soyundan olan kimselere Arap denir. Araplar, anadili Arapça olan, başlıca Arap Yarımadası ve Kuzey Afrika'da yerleşmiş bulunan sami halk. Akdeniz'in güneyinde Afrika'da Büyük Sahra ve Sudan'a, doğusunda Irak'a ve Arap Yarımadası'na kadar uzanan bir coğrafyada yaşarlar. Nüfusunun büyük kısmı Araplardan oluşan ve Arapça konuşulan ülkeler Arap ülkeleri olarak adlandırılır. Bu ülkelerde, Arapça’nın dışında Kuzey Afrika'da Berberice, Irak'ta Kürtçe ve Türkmence, Güney Arabistan'da ise çeşitli yerel diller konuşulur. Nuh aleyhisselamın en büyük oğlu Sam’ın neslinden yani Sami ırkına mensup büyük bir kavim. Arab, lügatte " güzel " demektir. Coğrafya terimi olarak; Arabistan Yarımadasında doğup büyüyen, oranın iklimi, havası, Suyu ve gıdası ile yetişen ve onların kanından olan kimselere verilen addır. Araplar, beyaz ve Buğday benizli olur. Araplar tarihte; Hicaz, Yemen, Mısır, Kuzey Afrika, Irak, Suriye ve Filistin bölgelerinde yaşamış, bir çok devletler ve medeniyetler kurmuşlardır. Kendilerine, imana ve hak yola davet etmek için Allahü teala tarafından bir çok peygamber gönderilmiştir. Nuh aleyhisselamın oğlu Sam’ın neslinden olan Araplar; Arab-ı Baide, Arab-ı Aribe, Arab-ı Müsta’ribe ve Arab-ı Müsta’cime olmak üzere dört kısma ayrılır: Arab-ı Baide ; Nuh aleyhisselamdan sonra, Arabistan Yarımadasında yerleşen, geçmiş peygamberlerin zamanlarında kendileri ve nesilleri ortadan kalkmış Arablardır. Ad, Semud ve Amalika kavimleri bunlardandır. Arab-ı Aribe ; Baide Araplarından sonra Yemen’de yerleşen Kahtan evlatlarına denilmiştir. İsmail aleyhisselamın Kahtanoğulları neslinden olan Cürhümlülerden kız alıp, bütün evladı, ana tarafından Kahtan neslinden olduğu için, bazı tarihçiler bütün Araplar Kahtan neslindendir demişlerdir. Aslında Arab-ı Baide denilen birinci kısım Araplardan başka bütün Arap kabileleri iki kısım olup, birinci kısım Kahtan’ın, ikinci kısım ise İsmail aleyhisselamın neslindendir. Kahtan’ın neslinden Seba, Himyer, Evs ve Hazreç kabileleri gelmiştir. Arab-ı Müsta’ribe; İsmail aleyhisselamın on iki evladının Arab-ı aribe ile karışmasından meydana gelen kabiledir. İsmail aleyhisselamın oğullarının her birisi bir kabilenin atasıdır. Kayzar en meşhuru olup, Peygamber efendimizin büyük atasıdır. Kayzar’dan sonra gelen kabileler, Mezopotamya’ya ve Hire taraflarına yayılmıştı. Asurluların zulüm ve işkenceleri yüzünden Kayzaroğullarından ve Resul-i ekremin yirminci dedesi Adnan’ın oğlu Mead, Mekke civarına yerleşti. Bunun torunu olan Mudar ve Rebia’dan gelen kabileler bölgede çok meşhur oldu. Rebiaoğulları kabilesinden meydana gelen bir çok büyük kabile Irak taraflarına yerleşti. Beni Hanife, Beni Zehl, Beni Esed, Beni Kahil, Beni Saleb ve Beni Abdilkays taifeleri, Rebiaoğulları kabilelerinin meşhurlarıdır. Mekke, Medine ve Hicaz bölgesinde yerleşmiş olan Araplar, ise, Mudaroğulları kabilesindendi. Çoğu Mekke'de otururdu. Arabın en fasihleri olduklarından, bütün Arap kabilelerinin en üstünü sayılırlardı. Mudaroğullarından birçok kabile meydana gelmiştir. En meşhuru Beni Kays Geylan kabilesi idi. Bu kabileden de; Beni Hilal, Beni Bahile, Gatafan, Beni Abs, Beni Fezare, Beni Zibyan, Beni Selim ve Hevazin kabileleri meydana geldi. Hevazin kabilesi, Beni Kays’ın en büyük kabilelerindendir. Çeşm bin Beni Bekr, Sakif, Nasr bin Muaviye, Ed bin Tanca bin İlyas kabileleri de Hevazin kabilesinden meydana gelmiştir. Ed bin Tanca kabilesinden de en meşhurları; Beni Temim ve Beni Hanzala bin Malik olmak üzere ondan fazla kabile meydana geldi. Beni Huzeyl kabilesi, Müdrike bin İlyas bin Mudar’ın oğlu olan Huzeyl’in neslinden gelen kabiledir. Bu kabileden de Beni Sa’d adında bir kabile hasıl oldu. Beni Esed bin Huzeyme bin Müdrike ve Beni Kinane bin Huzeyme bin Müdrike kabilelerinden de bir çok kabileler ortaya çıktı. Bu kabilelerin hepsine Kinani denirdi. Meşhurları; Beni Medlec, Beni Gıfar, Beni Melkan ve Dayil taifeleriyle, Peygamber efendimizin soyundan gelmiş olduğu Nadr bin Kinane kabilesi idi. Nadr’ın lakabı Kureyş olduğundan daha sonraları bunun neslinden olan bütün kabile ve taifelere Kureyş, Kureyşi ve Kureşi denilmiştir. Kureyş kabilesi de; Haşimi, Emevi, Nevfel, Abdüddar, Esed, Teym, Mahzum, Adiy, Cumah ve Sehm adında on kola ayrılmıştı. Peygamber efendimiz Kureyş kabilesinin Haşimoğulları sülalesindendi. Peygamber efendimizin nesli de kızı Fatıma’nın oğulları Hasan ve Hüseyin’den (radıyallahü ahnüma) çoğalarak bugüne kadar devam etmiştir. Hasan’ın (radıyallahü anh) evladına Şerif; Hüseyin’in (radıyallahü anh) evladına Seyyid denir. Arab-ı Müsta’cime; Arapların İslam dininin doğmasından sonra, bu dini yaymak ve Allahü tealanın ismini yüceltmek için dünyanın diğer memleketlerine giderek başka milletlere karışmasından meydana gelen Araplardır. Peygamber efendimizin vefatından sonra, Eshab-ı kiramın hepsi, sonra da evladı, İslam dininin verdiği gayretle doğuda Hindistan ve Çin’e, batıda Atlas Okyanusu ve İspanya’ya, Afrika’da Büyük Sahra ve Sudan çöllerine, kuzeyden Suriye, Irak, Kıbrıs, İstanbul ve Hazar denizine kadar yayıldılar. Tarihte bir çok devletler ve medeniyetler kurmuş olan Arap kavmine zaman zaman kendilerini hak yola ve kurtuluşa davet eden peygamberler gönderilmiştir. Bu peygamberlerin davetine uymayan Arab kabileleri, Allahü teala tarafından çeşitli şekillerde helak edilmişlerdir. Arapların İslamiyet'ten önceki devrine Cahiliye devri denir. Bu devir, kötülüklerin en çok olduğu, eşi emsali görülmemiş suçlar, kötü fiillerin işlendiği kara bir zamandır. Nesep, soy ilmi Araplar arasında çok önemli olup, her Arap kendi aslına ve nesline çok önem verirdi. Sülalesini kuşaktan kuşağa, hal tercümeleri ile ezberletip, çocuk ve torunlarına öğretirlerdi. Araplar arasında cömertlik üstün bir vasıf olarak kabul edilirdi. Hac mevsiminde Mekke’ye gelen misafirlerin ağırlanması ile Kabe hizmetlerine çok önem verilirdi. Bugün Arabistan Yarımadasında Arap soyundan kimse kalmamıştır. Mekke ve Medine’de oturanlar, dışarıdan gelip yerleşenlerin neslidir. Arap toplumu ve kültürü Arapların tamamına yakını Arapça konuşur ve çoğunluğu da aynı dine (İslam) inanır. Ne var ki, Arabistan dışındaki bölgelerde yaşayan Araplar, yerli halkla karıştıkları için töreleri de değişikliğe uğramıştır. Öte yandan Afrika-Asya kurak çöl kuşağında yaşadıkları için aralarında büyük benzerlikler de vardır. Çok eski zamanlardan beri kurak çöl kuşağını iki tür topluluk yurt edinmiştir: Göçebeler ve yerleşik olanlar. Göçebelere bedevi, yerleşiklere fellah denir. Yerleşik olanlar çiftçiler ya da kentlilerdi. Göçebeler ise hayvancılıkla uğraşır ve yılın büyük bir bölümünü otlaklar aramakla geçirirlerdi. Yazın otlaklar kuruyunca, yerleşme bölgelerine ya da vahalara çekilir ve buralarda kurdukları çadırlarda yaşarlardı. Böylece yerleşik halk ile göçebeler her zaman yakın ilişki içinde olmuşlardır. Yerleşik halk, göçebelerden, eti için koyun ve keçi, ulaşım için de deve satın alırlardı. Bunların karşılığında göçebeler de tarım ürünü, silah, giysi gibi gereksinimlerini yerleşik halktan sağlardı. Güney Arabistan, çok eski çağlarda, baharat ticaretinin önemli bir merkeziydi. Anadolu folklorunda da adı geçen Saba Melikesi Belkıs’ın, buradaki baharat krallıklarından birinde kraliçe olduğu sanılır. Baharat Arabistan'dan Akdeniz limanlarına deve kervanlarıyla taşınırdı. Bedevi adı verilen kabileler, Arabistan'dan geçen bütün baharat yollarını denetim altında tutuyorlardı. Kırsal kesimde yaşayan Arapların çoğunun yaşam biçimi birbirine benzer. Üzerinde oturulan ve uyunan halılar, kilimler ve yastıklar, evlerin başlıca eşyasıdır. Evler genellikle iki bölüme ayrılmıştır. Erkeklerin girip çıkabildikleri bölüme selamlık, Ailedeki kadınların yaşadığı bölüme de harem denir. Geleneksel konukseverlik, özellikle kırsal kesimde bugün de sürmektedir. Yörelerinin önde gelenleri, tanımadıkları yolcuları bile evlerinin selamlık bölümünde ağırlarlar. Bedeviler, günümüzde toplam Arap nüfusunun yüzde 5-10'unu oluştururlar. Özellikle Suudi Arabistan'da yaşarlar. Kentlerde yaşayan Arapların sayısı nüfusun yüzde 40’ı kadardır. Geri kalanlar birbirlerinden uzak küçük köylerde yaşadıkları için geleneklerini daha çok korumuşlardır. Araplarda Sanat ve bilim Araplar, Askeri başarılarının yanı sıra, sanat ve bilimde de büyük gelişme gösterdiler. Abbasi Halifesi Harun Reşid döneminde (786-809), başkent Bağdat önemli bir kültür merkeziydi. Avrupa’da ve doğu ülkelerinde, tanınmış eğitim kurumlarıyla olduğu kadar mimarlık, Astronomi, tıp ve matematik alanlarında da ün kazandılar. Bugün kullanmakta olduğumuz sayı sistemini Avrupa'ya Araplar tanıtmış, bir matematik dalı olan cebir de onların katkılarıyla gelişmiştir. 11. yüzyılda Avrupa'daki Hıristiyan ülkelerin, Suriye ve Filistin'e düzenlediği Haçlı Seferleri de, Avrupa ile Arap ülkeleri arasındaki ticaretin gelişmesine, ayrıca Arap sanat ve biliminin dünyaya yayılmasına yol açtı. Arapların sonradan fethettikleri Mısır'daki Kahire, İspanya'daki Kurtuba gibi kentlerde de sanat ve bilim çok ileriydi. Ne var ki Araplar, ele geçirdikleri toprakları uzun süre tek bir yönetim altında tutamadılar. Mısır ve İspanya'da ayrı halifelikler ortaya çıktı. Orta Asya'dan gelen Moğolların bir kolu olan İlhanlılar 1258'de Bağdat'ı ele geçirerek Abbasi Halifeliği’ne son verdiler. Bu tarihten sonra Araplar bir daha güçlü bir devlet kuramadılar. arap Negatif fotoğraf. Zenci, fellah. Halkına özgü olan Örnek: Arap mimarisinin ilk modelleri Bizans mimarisidir. Z. Gökalp Koyu esmer. Orta Doğu ile Kuzey Afrika'nın büyük bir bölümünde yaşayan halk ve bu halkın soyundan olan kimse, fellah. Arap halkına özgü olan (Kar.Ort. O.): Bir tip: ya baklavacıdır, ya hırsız, ya da dilenci. Arab. arabic. arabian. arabian. arab. negro. Arab. arabian. arabic. Arab. Arabian. negro. black. Apple Talk Remote Access Protocol. AppleTalk Remote Access Protocol. Short for Apple Remote Access Protocol, an Apple authentication protocol which uses challenges and responses, like CHAP, to avoid sending clear text passwords through the network. :1 Arap :1 Orta Doğu ile Kuzey Afrika'nın büyük bir bölümünde yaşayan halk ve bu halkın soyundan olan kimse. :1 :anladımsa Arap olayım * : * : * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 *Kurmanci: 1 ereb * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 *Somalice: 1 carab *Wolofca: 1 Araab * : 1 * : 1